shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorapunzel
Sorapunzel is the het ship between Sora and Rapunzel from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Sora meets Rapunzel on her home world, Kingdom of Corona, when he learns from Flynn that she has never been outside before he found it a little odd and had felt sorry for her, especially after he watches Rapunzel struggles between the excitement and joy of being outside for the first time and worrying what her mother could think once she finds out. So as they journey to the kingdom together, Sora and Rapunzel stop a few times in the forest and meadow so they could have some fun, like splashing water at each other, surrounding themselves with a group of friendly, timid birds and other kinds of outdoor wonders and fun, to ensure that Rapunzel enjoys her first time outside. When the party came across a Nobody, that had made itself look like a flower to lure people close to it, Sora tells Rapunzel to find cover while he and his friends took care of if, but after she had a quick talk with Flynn about heading back Rapunzel offers Sora her assistance in the battle. After that, Rapunzel continues to help Sora fight any of the Heartless and Nobodies that came their way. During one of their "bad guy" encounters, however, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy get separated from Rapunzel and Flynn, and go in search for them. Where they had bumped into Rapunzel's mother and had shortly later parted ways with Gothel, before they find Rapunzel making friends with a horse named Maximus. After words they all arrive at the kingdom where Sora and Rapunzel take part in the dancing, before it was time to see the lanterns. Rapunzel went to see them on the water with Flynn, while Sora and his friends stayed at the dock to watch them. As the lantern show was coming to an end, however, Sora notices that Rapunzel on the over side of the water and is in danger. Seeing her trouble, Sora got up and dashed to the rescue where he arrived too late, as Marluxia made sure that Rapunzel was placed back in her mother's care. The pink haired Nobody explains to Sora that Rapunzel is one of the new Princesses of Hearts, that they are calling the New Seven Hearts, and the True Organization are planning to use the light in Rapunzel's heart and magical healing powers in her hair if all the vessels of light and darkness aren't found. Sora didn't what the Organization to use Rapunzel in any kind of way or let her become a prisoner within her tower, for good, but before he could go after Rapunzel Marluxia knocks him out, and didn't wake up until Maximus helped Flynn to escape prison and had rejoined the trio. Together they rode back to Rapunzel's tower to save her, but Marluxia was there to ensure that they fail by turning a fading away Gothel into a tree-like Heartless. Sora and his friends battled Grim Guardianess, while Flynn went to Rapunzel's aid. Once the Heartless was defeated and was finally able to join Rapunzel and Flynn in the tower, Sora witness Rapunzel healing a dying Flynn with one of her tears, after words they all went back to the spot where they had first met Rapunzel as they all say their goodbyes, before they go on the next step of their own separate journeys. Continuing to travel world to world, and heading back to the kingdom so Rapunzel can be with her birth family. Moments *Sora takes Rapunzel's hand as they use her long hair to swing across one ledge to another, in the forest. *Sora grants Rapunzel's wish of making more dandelions fly, with the help of the wind spell attack Aero from his Keyblade. *Rapunzel and Sora slash water at each other in a lake, after she invites him to join her in the water. **After Sora uses his Keyblade to create a large slash, to counter back the one Rapunzel slashed at him with some help from her long hair, he creates a rainbow. *Sora takes a selfie of him and Rapunzel (if the player chooses to). *Sora slowly and carefully brings a group of blue birds over to Rapunzel, where he shows one of them to her before the rest of them perch themselves on her. *The two work together to protect a group of rabbits from Heartless. *Each time Sora and Rapunzel meet in the center of the ring of dancing people, sparkling petals appear above them after they jump side by side each other, while raising one of their fists in the air. Quotes Fanon Before Rapunzel and the world of Disney's Tangled was officially added to the Kingdom Hearts series, and sometime after the 2010 film was released, a few fans, who want Tangled to be added to the KH series, had began to ship Sora and Rapunzel together; and their moments of fun with each other in Kingdom Hearts III gave the almost forgotten ship more notice and a new fresh start. Since then the ship became mainly based on their journey through Corona's forest while doing a few mini-like games that Sora does with Rapunzel, as she enjoys her first day and time outside and invites him to join in, along with them dancing with each other in KHIII's version of the Kingdom's Dance from Tangled. Many fans found it to be adorable and started to further ship them together because of this. Even though most fans prefer to ship Sora with any of the other original Kingdom Hearts characters such as Kairi or Riku and Rapunzel's love interest, Flynn/Eugene, that was carried over from the movie, there are quite a few fans who like the idea of shipping Sora with Rapunzel. Sorapunzel is one of a few known Kingdom Hearts ships that involves a Disney character with an original KH character, following Sorariel, Terrella, Aquarella and the other KHIII added ship SoHiro. Even though these kind of KH ships aren't very common in the fandom, since many prefer to ship the Kingdom Hearts characters with each other than with any of the Disney, Final Fantasy or The World Ends with You cameo characters, that they appear close with. In a few fanfics and fan art, like artwork, long before Kingdom Hearts III or the news of Tangled being apart of the game and KH series were realised, a few fans in fanon had featured Rapunzel as a Keyblade wielder, with a Tangled themed Keyblade, or have her being the traveling comrade of one. Along with imagining what Sora's time with Rapunzel while visiting her home world on his journey would be like. As there were a few fans who were hoping that Rapunzel would show Sora the magic within the hair from the Healing Inaction, by having him take Flynn's place in the fire place scene from the Tangled film. There have even been a few fans who have Sora meeting Rapunzel again, during events of Tangled: The Series in fanon as he helps her to save Varian from his own darkness. On AO3, the ship only has two fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sora/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Rapunzel is originally from Disney's Tangled. * The secret ending of Kingdom Hearts III, that shows Sora's possible return, and Rapunzel being revealed as one of the New Seven Hearts indicates at the possibility that the two might meet each other again in future Kingdom Hearts games, since a fourth game was hinted a few times in the third one. Gallery Screenshot Sorapunzel Splashing Water.gif Sorapunzel Bird.jpg Selfie with Rapunzel in KH3.jpg Sorapunzel Swing.gif Sorapunzel Landing.gif Rapunzel dancing with Sora in KHIII.jpg (Brunette) Rapunzel and Sora dancing 1.gif (Brunette) Rapunzel and Sora dancing 2.gif (Brunette) Rapunzel and Sora dancing 3.gif (Brunette) Rapunzel and Sora dancing 4.gif FanArt Kingdom Hearts; Tangled part 1 by bloodyspear.jpg Kingdom Hearts Untangled by Ardinaryas.jpg Tangled Hearts by kitsune23star.jpg Sora and Rapunzel by YunalunaArts.jpg Sora-Rapunzel by pun-riii 1.jpg Sora-Rapunzel by pun-riii 2.jpg Sora-Rapunzel by pun-riii 3.jpg Sora-Rapunzel by pun-riii 4.jpg Sora-Rapunzel by pun-riii 5.jpg Lead the Way. by Aizuy-Boy40.jpg Sora and Rapunzel; Kingdom Dance by dagga19.jpg Navigation